


Вашество

by xenosha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Путь к трону был долог.
Relationships: Katriel/Maric Theirin, Loghain Mac Tir & Maric Theirin





	1. Танец

В тот вечер они пили, и таверна тряслась от хохота и топота ног.   
  
\- Хэй! – Король-изгнанник поднимал руку и улыбался миловидной дочке трактирщика, глядя чуть искоса, с прищуром, не с намёком даже, с прямым предложением – девушка игриво выгибала лебяжью шею и кивала: после, дорогой гость, после. А пока не сжала таверну чёрная ночь, пока только сумерки текли по отвоёванному селению – пили ферелденцы, и король пил с ними.   
  
Стояло душное, но холодное лето, забивавшее лёгкие постоянным ощущением скорой грозы. Кто-то в сопротивлении смеялся, что отряд их – гроза для орлейцев и есть; Логэйн ворчал, что шуточками оккупантов не выгнать, но ворчал беззлобно и едва ли не просто по привычке.   
  
За деревню, чьё название Мэрик успел позабыть сразу же, как услышал, бились недолго – орлесианским войскам она, видимо, важным постом не казалась, и они не стали тратить силы на её защиту; король же, хоть и чувствовал это, потребовал немедля закатить праздник в честь трусости захватчиков и отваги ферелденцев.   
  
И теперь – пил, с каждым из своих воинов стукая кружки, проливая половину пива; то тут, то там раздавались старые военные песни, половина слов в которых заменялась бульканьем эля.   
  
\- Логейн, - говорил Мэрик, обнимая друга за плечи, - а ведь хорошо – а?   
  
Тот останавливался, косился на него и медленно усмехался – будто через силу:   
  
\- Хорошо, ваше-ство. Куда я от тебя денусь…   
  
В тот вечер они пили, и Мэрик чувствовал, как гудит голова и щёки болят от улыбки, как грудь от жара распирает, как кружится голова, как незаметно его руки касается красавица-дочка трактирщика и улетает в тот же миг в другой конец зала, будто собственной смелости испугавшись; мутилось перед глазами, и память в бессвязный комок превращалась.   
  
\- Хэй! – снова вскрикнул ферелденский король, подняв кружку и вмиг оказавшись на столе. – Братцы, пойте громче! Что вы как дети, ну!..   
  
Они откликнулись, нестройным хором затянув с полдесятка разных песен; Мэрик нахмурился недовольно, качнул головой, разметав светлые волосы по плечам, и несколько раз топнул ногой, задавая ритм.   
  
\- Ну! Ну! – Он повысил голос, развернулся на пятках, с улыбкой до ушей своих ребят осматривая, и сам запел что-то – что-то – первые пришедшие в голову рифмованные строки, не представляя, откуда они в его голове взялись.   
  
И – диво дивное! – поддерживали его воины, будто вправду такая песня существовала – хотя Андрасте его разбери, народное словоблудие, может, и вправду придумано было уже всё, что придумать было возможно.   
  
Где-то зазвучала скрипка, какой-то местный достал пастушью дудку; Мэрик почувствовал вдруг, что не стоит уже – сами ноги в пляс пустились, пока глупая, медленная голова людей разглядывала с высоты.   
  
Он тяжёлыми солдатскими сапогами бьёт по дереву ритм, кружится, каждого воина находя мутноватым взглядом, повторяя:   
  
\- Ну, ферелденцы, кто королевского приказа слушать не хочет? Пойте! Пойте!.. – и срывается на хохот, всю грозность сбивая на нет; рвётся из груди смех – и танец.   
  
Движения ускоряются. Прыжок и поворот, топот, шаг, прыжок, разворот; краем глаза замечает Мэрик трактирную дочку и, в мгновенье к ней лицом оказавшись, хватает за талию охнувшую девицу, перед собой ставит и с последней галантностью руку ей протягивает.   
  
Взглянула на него – и залихватски улыбнулась.   
  
Он хватает её горячую руку, кружится с ней, горланя что-то, не разбирая собственных слов; музыкантов заглушает топот присоединившихся к предводителю солдат и простых крестьян, к общему празднеству подтягивающихся.   
  
Мэрик опустился на одно колено, не отпуская ладошки девчонки, та сделала вокруг него круг в пару прыжков; и снова на ногах оба. Руки – в бока, ноги – в безумной пляске выбивают щепки из стола, в глазах искры прыгают от выпитого и от ритмичного шума; хэй, братцы, хэй!   
  
Шаг, разворот, шаг, прыжок, на лоб прилипают светлые пряди, снова прыжок – к ней, оказавшейся так близко и к нему почти прижавшейся – и тут же вновь отскочившей назад; юбка развевается, когда дочка трактирщика с визгом принимается кружиться на месте.   
  
Вокруг – танец. Вокруг – ничего, кроме пива и ритма, и сбивчивой музыки простецких деревенских инструментов, и мельтешения юбок, и снова ритма, выбиваемого сапогами, босыми ногами, кожаными ботинками; смеются женщины, не разбирая, кто их за талию приобнимает, и льётся, льётся песня, давно превратившаяся в общий вой.   
  
Не было ночи за окном – ничего не было там, где не звучала музыка; миром стала небольшая таверна, а сердцем его – танец.   
  
В тот вечер они танцевали, и не было ничего этого лучше.


	2. Смех

\- Ваше… величество. – Логейн сделал настолько выразительную паузу, что Мэрику даже не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы представить выражение его лица – благо мимика друга с годами не менялась. Король хмыкнул, задумчиво почесал щеку и неторопливо повернулся к Логейну.   
  
Тот застыл в дверях, буравя Мэрика изумительно осуждающим взглядом – картины бы с него писать, с этого зануды. Слегка выгнул брови. Глубоко вздохнул. Если бы кто-то сел писать книгу о правильном недовольстве окружающими, Логейна стоило бы нарисовать на ее обложке.   
  
\- Ваше величество, - снова начал он, но Мэрик перебил его, фыркнув:   
  
\- Ну и что у нас сегодня на повестке дня? Ты же просто так не пришел бы, да?   
  
Логейн закатил глаза и повторил в третий раз, сложив на груди руки:   
  
\- Ваше величество.   
  
Мэрик, улыбаясь, наблюдал за изменениями его лица.   
  
\- На кой вам борода?   
  
\- Мне идёт, правда? – Мэрик сделал несколько шагов к зеркалу и повертел перед ним головой, не отрывая взгляда от отражения друга. – Придает величественности образу. Уже и никакой короны с бородой-то не надо. Сразу видно – уже не принц, а его вели…   
  
\- Будет придавать, когда отрастет, - пробормотал Логейн, скривившись и делая вид, что Мэрик этого слышать не должен. Король поморщился (борода и правда выглядела не как у его предков на картинах, а цирюльники пока разводили руками), но сделал вид, что Логейну подыграл. – Но сейчас-то зачем?!   
  
Мэрик задумался. Эстетические качества (которые однажды обязательно появятся!) друга, значит, не удовлетворили, а другие причины выдавать не хотелось. В остатке оставалось суровое королевское «потому что» со сдвинутыми к переносице бровями, но это не действовало даже на маленькую дочку Логейна, не говоря уж о нем самом.   
  
Впрочем, один козырь в рукаве запасливого величества ещё оставался…   
  
\- Логейн, борода – признак настоящего ферелденца! – Мэрик величаво поднял палец. – Сейчас как никогда мы не должны поддаваться влияниям с Орлея. Все наши предки носили пышные бороды. Ты же не хочешь выглядеть как наши противники?   
  
Мэрик возликовал: удар попал в цель. Логейн опешил и задумчиво дотронулся до своего гладко выбритого подбородка. При мысли, как тот будет выглядеть бородатым, король едва удержался от смешка. Впрочем, смех испортит все веселье…   
  
Однако что-либо уточнить Логейну не дал топот маленьких ножек; губы Мэрика поневоле сложились в улыбку, когда из-за гостя выглянуло девичье личико.   
  
\- Па-ап! – Анора театрально вздохнула. – Тут скучно и одиноко…   
  
\- Анора, - Логейн попытался выглядеть строго, но оторопь не позволила ему сделать это, - я ведь обсуждал с тобой…   
  
\- Иди сюда, милая. – Мэрик присел на колени, протянув к мигом повеселевшей девочке руки. – Видишь, твой папа занят очень важными думами о судьбах целой страны. Не будем его отвлекать.   
  
Анора подскочила к нему со смехом; король поднял ее на руках и крепко обнял. Логейн приезжал действительно недостаточно часто, а к крошке своей кого-то подпускал и того реже. Скука смертная…   
  
\- Избалуешь ты ее, - с налетом ревности проговорил Логейн, усмехнувшись. Мэрик пожал плечами и осторожно поцеловал Анору в лоб.   
  
\- Ай! Колюче. – Анора поморщилась. – Дядя Мэрик, зачем вам борода?..   
  
Логейн взглянул на короля с таким торжеством, что тот натурально скривился. Вся в папочку пошла!   
  
\- Потому что я очень хочу, чтобы и ты, и мой Кайлан видели во мне короля, а не просто паренька, полжизни пролежавшего в траве. – Он повернулся и посмотрел прямо во внимательные глаза Логейна. – Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?


	3. Сон

Когда Мэрик просыпается от холода стали, с нежностью прошедшей по его спине, он ни о чем не думает: замирает, жалея лишь, что позабыл давно привычку прятать клинок в изголовье постели. Ждёт, выжидает – но не двигается металлический мороз; только кожу горячее дыхание жжет.

Мэрик знает, что стража убита; Мэрик знает, что кричать бессмысленно; Мэрик знает – но не может сдержать громкое шипение, когда язык чужой, мягкий и гибкий, до его позвоночника дотрагивается. И тут же ощущает теплую ладонь у себя на губах, и голос женский слышит, шелестящий в самое ухо:

\- Не стоит, наше величество… Мы здесь остаться должны вдвоем.

Когда она убирает руку, Мэрик уже знает, что не станет сопротивляться, и тряпичной куклой замирает в горячих женских ладонях. Он, наверное, спит. Он, наверное, безумен.

А губы горячие по спине его проходят, острые зубки прикусывают кожу, руки водят по плечам; чуть щекочут его пряди волос. Мэрик сжимает кулаки, едва сдерживается, чтобы не повернуться – каждое движение, которое он пытается совершить, встречено оказывается кинжальным холодом в спину.

Остаётся только глаза закрыть, получая удовольствие, не вздрагивая и ни слова не произнося, когда чуть срывается кинжал, вспарывает кожу; язык слизывает кровь, хохочет женщина, разрезая смехом внутренности лучше любого меча.

Мэрик дышать едва может, когда за запястья его берут, встать заставляют и к себе жестом резким разворачивают; давно глаза к темноте привыкли, а все равно щурится он, делая вид, что ничего не видит – себя в это поверить пытаясь заставить.

Знакомые тонкие губы скалятся в игривой улыбке, ушки длинные даром что не дёргаются, как у недовольной кошки; на лице – постаревшем, с новым шрамом, щеку пересекавшим – даже в темноте сверкают зелёным по-прежнему молодые глаза. Мэрик чувствует, что кружится у него голова, что на колени упасть ему мешает только клинок, приставленный к горлу.

Он невольно опускает взгляд туда, куда когда-то вонзал клинок, куда руками цеплялся; Катриэль – милая, жестокая, незнакомая Катриэль!.. – усмехается и одной рукой начинает дальше расстёгивать пуговицы лёгкой блузки, полупрозрачной тенью лежащей у нее на плечах.

\- Смотри, наше величество, - шепчет она и жестом неожиданно резким отодвигает ткань. Шрам некрасивый остался, уродливый, жестокий; Мэрик руку протягивает и кожи касается – какой магией, чудом каким спасли ее?..

Почему-то все кажется теперь таким простым, понятным, объяснимым: вот отчего Роуэн умерла, вот отчего Логейн недоволен был, вот отчего… все так легко, так спокойно; отомстить пришла, убьёт, как других убивала – и Мэрик даже винить ее за то не сможет…

Катриэль ближе подходит, губ его осторожно пальцем касается, хмурится и вдруг чешет его бороду.

\- Тебе идёт, - задумчиво говорит она, проводя тыльной стороной руки от скулы до подбородка. – Стоило бы отращивать, пока мы ещё были…

Она не договорила, осторожно до губ его своими дотронулась и тут же – снова – царапнула сталью по груди, будто чтобы Мэрик невольным движением сам ее вспугнул. Но тот остается недвижим, и Катриэль – словно бы силой – заставляет себя отстраниться.

\- Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, - в голосе ее звенит металл – незнакомый, чужой,- и, возможно, уже понял, что я успела сделать…

\- Да… да, я так думаю. – Мэрик облизывает губы, улыбается через силу и заглядывает в зелёные глаза полузнакомой незнакомки: - Только один вопрос могу я задать?..

\- Изволь.

\- Мой сын… уже мертв?

Катриэль наклоняет голову, щурится и вдруг смеётся – весело и будто бы даже нежно:

\- Ах, Мэрик, не думала, что ты когда-нибудь станешь таким ответственным отцом… - Она резко серьезнеет. – Нет. Я не трогала его. Я… не должна торопиться в выполнении задания.

\- Задания, - механически повторяет Мэрик, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Мыслей нет – в голове только ветер гуляет. Катриэль, милая, знакомая-незнакомая Катриэль стоит перед ним, воздух наполняет запахом своим, одуряющим и отупляющим. И больше ни о чем король думать не способен.

\- Люди, которые некогда спасли меня, имеют к ферелденской короне претензии, - эльфийка говорит тихо, отстранившись и даже кинжал опустив; звать на помощь у Мэрика все ещё нет ни малейшего желания. – Я – орудие их желаний, наше величество. И – рано или поздно – я приду за тобой.

\- С чего ты взяла, что я не расскажу…

Катриэль снова хохочет.

\- Кому, милый мой, кому?.. Страже, которая сочтет тебя обезумевшим от смерти жены, Логейну, который тебя никогда не простит за то, что впустил меня в сердце?.. Нет, наше величество. Этот бой – только наш.

\- В таком случае, я буду ждать, когда ты за мной придёшь.

Катриэль улыбается тоскливо, снова до бороды королевской дотрагивается и отстраняется; Мэрик не слышит ее шагов и слышать не желает. Сон, безумство… несколько ранок на теле оставившая галлюцинация…

С трудом король останавливает себя от того, чтобы не кинуться за своей будущей убийцей вслед.


End file.
